


Don't Ruin the Merchandise

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corsetry, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux likes lingerie.</p>
<p>Either does Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ruin the Merchandise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this awesome shit here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196540) by doverdameron. 



> Inspired by a tumblr ask on my friend's account.

Hux craved these little intimate moments. He slid the silky fabric over the skin, caressing as he advanced upwards with the back of his thumb, his foot propped on the bed, the black hem of the thigh high shadowing the milky, slim leg. He keeps on drawing the stocking up the length of it.

He has a whole drawer just for this little sinful pleasure. He has of all kind and colors, red, white, black, bright blue and green. His favorite though was a leather waist corset with metal clips on the front and laces on the sides, black thigh-highs clipped to the embroidered belt hugging his slender hips.

Kylo bores his eyes into the scene as Hux clips the first one up to the belt at his waist. His movements are essential, careful. He can still feel the hungry stares this little show gets him, and the snarls and moans and devoted touches Kylo leaves around the lingerie as he fucks him. But he also loves when the man doesn’t give a fuck about his outfit and rips the fabric, tearing holes with his teeth and nails as he holds him by the hem of the corset.

Hux is about to draw up the other stocking, however Kylo puts his hand on Hux’s, taking the clip and securing it himself. They both look up through their lashes, breath coming out in choke shudders. Their noses are just too close. Hux turns his back on him and looks at the man, his lean frame rippling. Kylo starts lacing up the sides, metal clips already fastened. After, he moves his hands to the fabric of the belt, silky, and crashes their hips together. He watches carefully as Hux’s body tightens in the bindings, back arching and shoulders flexing. Hux leans on the desk, his torso completely on the surface.

“What are you waiting for, Lord Ren?”

Kylo is rough, and passionate. He loves Hux in lingerie and never ceases to inform him.

Hux is yanked down to his knees, warm fingers through his hair, strong and demanding. He sucks Kylo off, running his nails up and down his thigh-highs, catching in the holes from before.

He dry humps against Kylo’s shin, coming when he tells him to.

He loves these little moments between himself and Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all in hell.


End file.
